


Jealous

by LadyBrooke



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 22:56:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fëanor doesn't fit in with the other children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fan-Flashworks, Prompt "Entertaining"

“But Ata, they just think I’m entertaining! A little freak show.” Fëanor scowled as he looked up at his father.

“You still can’t inform them that they are idiots. Besides, they don’t find you to be entertainment. They are jealous of you,” Finwë said.

Fëanor shook his head. “You’re not there, you don’t know what happens. They hate me. They think that I am cursed because I killed her.”

“You didn’t kill her! Enough of this nonsense. I’m sure the other children are perfectly fine. They’re just jealous of your intelligence.”

“Yes, Ata.” Fëanor nodded, before running from the room, blinking back tears.


End file.
